The present disclosure relates generally to techniques for facilitating radio frequency (RF) communications, and more particularly, to transceivers with an electrical balance duplexer.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Transmitters and receivers, or when coupled together as part of a single unit, transceivers, are commonly included in various electronic devices, and particularly, portable electronic devices such as, for example, phones (e.g., mobile and cellular phones, cordless phones, personal assistance devices), computers (e.g., laptops, tablet computers), internet connectivity routers (e.g., Wi-Fi routers or modems), radios, televisions, or any of various other stationary or handheld devices. Certain types of transceivers, such as full-duplex radio frequency (RF) transceivers, may generate and receive RF signals to be transmitted and/or received simultaneously by an antenna coupled to the transceiver, allowing for high speed data transmission. The RF transceiver is generally used to wirelessly communicate data over a network channel or other medium to and from one or more external wireless devices.
The receiver of the wireless device transceiver receives signals from a transmitter (e.g., of another device). The transmitter signals may be stronger and co-exist at a small frequency distance from the receiving frequency band. Thus, isolation between the transmitting and receiving paths may be desirable to prevent signal interference or distortion in transceivers. Bandpass filters and/or duplexers may be used to provide the necessary isolation.
Frequency selective filters, such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters may be used for wireless applications where a single antenna is shared between a transmitter and a receiver operating at close frequencies. SAW filters may be used for front-end filtering, narrow multiband filtering, and eliminating specific interference sources. They can be narrow or wide, with band-pass, low-pass, and high-pass finite-duration impulse response (FIR) characteristics. Additionally and/or alternatively, transceivers may utilize an electric balance duplexer (EBD), which may allow for bi-directional (e.g., duplex) communication over a single path and isolate the receiver from the transmitter while permitting them to share an antenna. The two modes of RF communication may include paired spectrum Frequency Division Duplex (FDD), which utilize two separate communication channels or frequency bands for the transmitter and receiver, and unpaired spectrum Time Division Duplex (TDD), which may use a single frequency band for both the transmitter and receiver by alternating time slots to transmit and receive signals.